


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by rapturesrevenge



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturesrevenge/pseuds/rapturesrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CloTi Side-story to "Second Chances." The first Christmas the family at 7th Heaven shares together. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160419) by [rapturesrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturesrevenge/pseuds/rapturesrevenge). 



> **Disclaimer :** I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_ , its characters or concepts. Those belong to Squaresoft/Square Enix.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own _Final Fantasy VII_ , its characters or concepts. Those belong to Squaresoft/Square Enix.

* * *

Holiday choruses from the radio on the shelf above the sink tickled her ears, mingling in a magical sense with the laughter and hushed whispers of the children as they helped put presents under the tree. The magical feeling remained even when she heard a quieter, but firm voice gently admonish the youngsters, followed by nearly-inaudible apologies. Perhaps one of the kids discovered they were holding one of their presents and attempted to be sneaky. It all brought a soft, almost nostalgic smile to her face; she recalled similar moments from her childhood at her grandparents' house, when her grandmother would bustle about the kitchen making Christmas cookies and her grandfather would read the ancient tale "Twas the Night Before Christmas" while her father and uncles would stand guard to ensure that neither she nor her cousins snuck a peak to see what they were receiving.

Looking out the window, she smiled at the snow falling on the town. If it kept going like it was out there, they wouldn't just have a white Christmas. They were sure to be snowed in.

The ding of the timer shook her from her contented musings. Just as her grandmother, aunts, and mother had done in the past, she expertly removed the cookies from the oven. She placed six cookies on a plate – three from each of the two kids – and poured a large glass of milk. The rest of the cookies went into the jar in the back of the kitchen. After she made sure the oven was off and everything had been put away, she took the plate and the glass into the sitting room.

Just as her grandfather had done when she was a child, she found him reading "Twas the Night Before Christmas" to two very sleepy – and very excited – children while he reclined in his overstuffed easy chair. They barely acknowledged her presence in the room; he was intensely focused on the little book in his hands, the little boy at his side and the little girl in his lap too sleepy to lift their heads from his chest. The lights on the tree provided just enough light for him to read by. Quickly, she fished the camera from her pocket to capture this most precious of moments.

Despite the fact that they both knew he would be a father (and she a mother), he never looked more fatherly than right then. It was something she wanted to have and treasure forever, this first Christmas when all current members of their household were together.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," he finished, his quiet voice soft and soothing. She watched as his gaze drifted down to look first at the little girl, then at the little boy as he closed the book. "They're asleep," he murmured to her, scooting over a little to make room for her in the chair as well.

"That they are," she whispered back as she took the little girl into her arms.

They sat there just like that for the longest time, she holding the sleeping little girl, he cradling the sleeping little boy, her body pressed close against his and her head tucked under his chin, his arms around them all. Together, their eyes stared into the fire burning away in the fireplace just as they both remembered from their childhoods. Here was warmth. Here was comfort.

Here was love and family.

"They say, 'Merry Christmas,'" he whispered quietly.

She laughed, the sound breathy. "Merry Christmas, you two," she whispered to the air. She knew who he was talking about and didn't need for him to play messenger. They could hear her perfectly, even if she could neither see nor hear them.

The little girl shifted in her arms. "I'll go ahead and take Marlene up to bed."

He nodded. "And I'll bring Denzel up when you come back."

They would stay in the sitting room until the fire went out, then they too would retire to the upstairs for a few hours of sleep at least. Perhaps they would snuggle close under a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace, or in the comfortable warmth of his recliner until then. She smiled at the thought, but decided not to get her hopes up. First, she had to get the little girl up to bed and tuck her in so she could return to the downstairs.

Having already made sure the hallway and staircase were free of toys, laundry, and other various items the kids were known to leave laying about the house and bar, she easily carried the little girl up to the children's room and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," she whispered, gently kissing the girl's temple. "I'm sure Santa will have brought you many, many presents."

Casting one final look at the sleeping child, she left the room.

Upon her re-entry to the sitting room, she saw him nod once and carefully stood so as not to lose his balance, much less wake the boy. He stopped in front of her in the doorway so she could kiss the boy good-night as well. She saw him smile a little as she whispered, "Sleep well and sweet dreams, big guy." She then let him through, knowing that he would not take long. He would wish the children a good night and sweet dreams, giving them fatherly kisses while stroking their hair affectionately just as she had done. Then he would come back downstairs to watch the fire with her.

"You reminded me of my grandfather, reading that story to the kids." She announced when the familiar sound of his bare feet on the carpeted floor told of his return. She smiled as he first draped the fleece throw from the couch around his shoulders, then sat down behind her, drawing her close so that his body heat and the throw warmed them both.

"He lived in Nibelheim, didn't he?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah. He would read that story to us every Christmas, and Grandma would bake cookies in the kitchen. Mom and my aunts would be in a room upstairs, wrapping all the presents meant for me and my cousins, while Dad and my uncles would guard the tree against snoopers." Sighing a little at the memory, she smiled and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a soft and loving look in her ruby-colored eyes. "I guess we'll be doing the same thing every year, won't we?"

His arms tightened around her and he rested his chin against her right shoulder. "I suppose we will." Turning his head only slightly, he pressed his lips against her neck. "Merry Christmas, Tifa."

A content hum reached his ears. "Merry Christmas, Cloud."

* * *

 **24 December 2008**

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed this, and your holidays! May you all have a blessed, safe, and happy New Year.


End file.
